Anonymously Yours
by Aryn Reisa
Summary: Just some really short fics I wrote for peeps :3 Keeler/Abel, Deimos/Abel, Cain/Keeler, Praxis/Bazin, Keeler/Encke, Keeler/Encke, Cain/Deimos Contains: a bit of knife-play, a bit of tentacles, and character death
1. For Eli

For Elisetales~

Abel blushed as Keeler leaned over his shoulder for the third time that day. He appreciated that the lead navigator was so interested in his progress but sometimes Abel wished that he wouldn't stand so close. All he could think was how he could grip those long locks as Keeler thrust into him, a lustful yet dominant look on his pretty face. He startled when he felt the hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Are you listening Abel?" Keeler asked gently, "Ah! Yes sir!" He said, his cheeks flaming.


	2. For KT

Deimos's tongue flickered over his lip as he slowly the tip of the knife over Abel's skin. Trailing down his chest and down to his stomach, he drew patterns that were followed by goosebumps. The navigator whimpered softly as he felt the metal going back up to his chest and tracing one of his rosy nipples. When the sensations stopped, he opened his eyes to see Deimos licking the knife with a tiny smirk before setting it down and kissing him deeply.


	3. For SC

Cain shifted as he leaned against the wall. For some reason, that prissy head navigator had called to meet with him. He crossed his arms and frowned at Keeler. "So Cain... I heard about your little incident a few weeks ago." Keeler purred, standing and walking over to him. He stopped less than a foot away, still smiling. "What incident?" Cain asked gruffly. "The one I caused." Keeler grinned as his braid shifted into its natural form, Cain's eyes widening as the tentacle caressed his cheek.


	4. For A2MOM

Praxis left the training area and made his way up to where the navigators usually worked. He didn't have a clue where his new navigator was, could barely even remember what the kid looked like. He was some skinny kid, obviously new to the fleet and Praxis didn't really have the patience to deal with him for extended periods of time. He jogged to catch the lift before the doors closed, bumping into someone and knocking them against the wall.

"Sorry." He muttered, offering a hand to the navigator who was struggling to gather all his papers. He crouched down to help, picking up pages of writing about… Abel? He blinked as the papers were snatched out of his hand by the blushing navigator and stood, offering his hand. The other male took his hand and stood, nearly forgetting to let go. With a worried glance at Praxis, he scooted to the far side of the lift.

"You like Abel too?" Praxis asked quietly, giving him a quick look. The navigator blushed further but nodded after a moment.

"Praxis." The fighter said, holding out his hand as a greeting this time.

"Bazin." He smiled shyly and shook his hand, wondering if he could learn anything about his crush from this strange fighter.


	5. For SC (again)

In the back of my mind, I knew that this was around the time that I'd normally be up and getting ready to order around my fighters again. But they were all gone. I remained seated on the floor, not trusting my legs to support me if I stood. Even if they could, I couldn't just leave him here. My fingers were still buried in his blond hair even though I had stopped petting it some time ago. I pulled him further into my lap, nestling my chin on top of his head.

"I'm gonna get you out of here soon baby. We can go back to Earth and you'll be okay." I whispered gently, but he remained silent. Crushing him to my chest, I refused to let him see the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"It's gonna be alright Keeler. I... I promise. We'll get a nice lil' place and you can make that chocolate pie you always talk about. And we'll have a hammock in the back. I'll get some boring day job and come home to you smiling every day and-" My voice caught in my throat and I tilted his head back to look him in the eye.

I knew I was lying. And he knew it too.

But I refused to accept my thoughts for what they were.

Just pretty words for a lovelier corpse.


	6. For Eli (again)

Keeler gasped as Encke shoved into him particularly hard, his large hands heavy on his hips. Small moans left his mouth as he dug his nails into Encke's broad shoulders, his thighs quivering from pleasure. Keeler whimpered when he was pressed against the wall more, biting at his pale neck to leave a possessive mark. "Enc- Ah!" Any thoughts he had were erased by the sensations racing through his body as Encke thrust into him faster and he reached down to stroke himself quickly as his lust grew.


	7. For Eli (Wow Eli's getting a lot)

Deimos moaned as he sunk down on Cain's dick, his nails digging into his chest. Cain growled softly as he tightened his grip on Deimos's slim hips, giving him a lazy smirk. He groaned as Deimos took control and started moving his hips, picking up the pace easily. He moaned raggedly as his head tilted back, Cain's fingers digging into his skin as he bucked up into him. Deimos's breath caught in his throat when Cain stilled his hips and rose up, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He latched onto Deimos's bottom lip, sucking it roughly and biting it until his lips were raw. "You're mine, _Aleks_." He growled out, pulling away to lay back so Deimos could start moving again. The smaller fighter nodded quickly, his hips moving frantically until his back arched sharply and he came onto his hand. He panted into his pillow and let the cloth fall from between his teeth. Looking at his hand sadly, he sighed before wiping it on the towel that fell off before he had crawled into his bed. "Yours…"


End file.
